


First Kiss

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Making It Real [4]
Category: Empire Records (1995), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover, First Time, M/M, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally it's Saturday night and Warren can tell them what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

"You can always talk to me about anything, Warren. You can talk to Elliot too if you want. I'll give you his number. We want to make sure you go into this with your eyes open."

By midnight on Saturday, Joe wasn't sure whether he wanted to kiss Warren or strangle him. He'd been pestering Joe all week and he was really regretting telling the kid he could talk to him about anything. It had started fairly innocently, although that should have been his first clue since the words 'Warren' and 'innocent' shouldn't be used in the same sentence, with Warren asking about jealousy and whether Joe needed him to know he wouldn't be jealous before they got together. He'd assured him that he didn't have to be perfect, just understand the problems that might come up and be willing to deal with them.

Unfortunately, that was about the last question that could be even optimistically classed as innocent that Warren had asked. He'd talked about the offer at every opportunity, speculating on what Elliot was like in bed, made suggestions about what he'd like to try and so on until Joe was walking around in a permanent state of arousal.

He started counting the money for the second time and growled when the phone interrupted him and made him lose count.

"Damn it, Warren," he snapped. "I told you I'd be home when I was done."

Elliot chuckled warmly on the other end of the phone. "At least I know he's been driving you nuts too. What possessed you to give him my number?"

Joe rested the phone on his shoulder and started counting again as he listened to Elliot complain. "You don't get to avoid his questions just because you're in New York. And Warren always has questions."

Elliot laughed again. "I noticed. Some of them were very ... inspiring, although trying to explain my reactions to an entire room of nosy cops wasn't fun. I just wanted to see how close to done you were. I'm going to pick up Chinese on the way over and I don't want it getting cold because you're a workaholic."

Joe growled but Elliot just laughed at him. "I'm on my way home as soon as I count this. I'll meet you there." He grinned. "Don't start without me."

Warren was pacing around the living room when he heard the car pull into the drive. He jumped over the back of the couch and stretched out, trying to look like he was napping and waiting for Elliot and Joe to arrive, not turning into a nervous wreck thinking about them changing their minds.

He looked up, pretending not to be anxious, as Elliot let himself in to the house. "Hey, short stuff," he greeted. "I called Joe. He swears he's nearly finished and will be home before the food gets cold."

Warren laughed, calming down a little at Elliot's relaxed demeanour. "Do we have to wait for him to get here to eat?" He sniffed the air. "I'm starving."

Elliot leaned over and ruffled his hair. "Joe says you're always starving, but yes we can start without him. As long as you promise to leave him some."

Warren tried to look offended as he smoothed his hair down again, but just that light touch had sent shivers down his spine. If everything went right, he might get to spend tonight snuggled between them in bed. He swallowed. Oh God, how was he supposed to get through an entire meal with thoughts like that running through his head?

Elliot muffled a grin, wondering if the kid realised his thoughts were showing on his face. He could use that. Payback is, as they say, a bitch or in this case a former marine with more experience at being devious than all of Joe's strays added together. He started laying the dishes out, having to stretch across the table and letting his shirt ride up and uncover his stomach in the process.

Warren shivered again. Elliot had such a sexy body. He wanted to lick those flat stomach muscles. He shook his head and looked up to meet Elliot's knowing eyes. Blushing he looked away again. They were both going to think he was too young and inexperienced if he wasn't careful.

Joe came in just as Elliot finished setting things out and was surprised when Elliot grabbed him and kissed him. When they finally pulled apart, Elliot winked at him and nodded towards Warren, who was staring at them and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Immediately catching on, Joe grinned and leaned in to kiss him again, lingering and only pulling back reluctantly when the smell of food reminded him he hadn't eaten since lunch.

He kicked his shoes off and hung his jacket up before stretching out in the chair. "So, did you have a good day?" he asked Elliot, trying not to laugh at Warren's disbelieving sigh.

"Long and boring," Elliot said. "Although that's a good thing. I prefer boring to being shot at." Warren sighed again and Elliot looked over at him. "Something the matter?" he asked innocently.

Glaring at him, Warren snapped "Oh no. What could possibly be wrong? You're meant to be talking about..." He waved his hands around. "You know! Not discussing your day and eating!"

Joe raised his eyebrow and picked up one of the boxes and a fork, deliberately taking a mouthful before answering. "You know if you can't even say what you mean, maybe you're not old enough for this."

"What?" Warren almost shrieked. Blushing he added, "No, no I am. It's just embarrassing."

Elliot handed him some food. "It's not embarrassing, kid. Just relax, have some dinner, and we can talk. You can't blame us for trying to get a little revenge after the last week though."

Warren looked at him blankly and then grinned when he realised they'd just been paying him back for being a pain. "OK, I guess I was a bit of a brat, but it's Joe's fault for making me wait a week before I could give you guys an answer."

Reaching over and ruffling his hair again, Elliot pulled him a little closer. "We're not going anywhere, I promise. You can eat dinner before we have to talk about anything and maybe by then you'll be a bit more relaxed and less embarrassed about it."

Feeling a bit more relaxed because of the calm, good humoured way Joe and Elliot were acting, he started tucking into the food. He'd eaten when he got home but that had been hours ago and he was hungry again. He saw Elliot watching him shovel the food into his mouth and grinned.

"What's up? Never seen anyone eat before?"

Elliot shook his head. "Did you skip lunch or something?" he asked.

"Mmm-mm," he mumbled. Swallowing his mouthful he continued, "Nope. Had lunch and dinner too. I'm a growing boy."

Joe laughed at Elliot's expression. "You'll get used to it. He's always hungry and he never puts on any weight. It's a teenage boy thing. He'll grow out of it eventually."

Elliot shook his head. "I wish I could do that instead of having to spend so much time at the gym," he complained.

"I know the feeling," Joe agreed. "I don't get to go to the gym too often, but I have my drumming. If I ate the way he and Mark do, the way Lucas used to ... I'd look like the Michelin man."

Warren grinned and shook his head. "You guys are nuts. You're both gorgeous."

"Glad you think so, kid," Elliot commented. "But it's only because we make the effort to stay fit. When you get to our age, it's harder work. We don't have metabolisms like a jet engine like you."

Putting the last carton of food down with a sigh, Warren looked at them again." So are you done eating now? I've been waiting all week for you guys to talk to me."

Joe smiled fondly and moved over to sit on the couch next to him. "Yes, Warren, we can talk now. So you made it pretty clear that you're interested in joining us. Are you sure this is something you can handle? We don't want to hurt you."

Looking up at him, Warren nodded emphatically. "I want this, really. I know it won't be as straightforward as if there were just two of us. I did some research on-line about threesomes. I think it's worth it though. I mean you're both gorgeous. If I can have both of you, then I'd have to be insane to say no."

Joe smiled at him and cupped his cheek with one hand. "As long as we're all willing to talk about things, then I think we can make this work." He leaned closer. "Just relax. We'll take things at whatever pace you want; there's no rush to do everything." He gently brushed his lips against, Warren's, seeing Elliot move over to join him, sitting behind Warren.

Moaning softly, Warren grabbed hold of Joe's shirt and held on tightly. Joe smiled and opened his mouth, teasing Warren's lips open and slipping his tongue past them. He gasped and tried to get even closer to Joe and then Elliot pressed up against him, squashing him between them.

Joe pulled back a little and looked into his eyes, smiling at whatever it was he saw there. Sliding his hands under Warren's t-shirt, Elliot started exploring his flat stomach and his chest. Warren gasped and leaned back against him, exposing his throat.

Not able to resist the temptation, Joe leaned down and started kissing and sucking on his neck. He grazed his teeth against the skin and felt Warren groan deep in his throat. He was wriggling now, trying to press back against Elliot and forward into his hands.

Joe smiled at him. "What do you want, Warren?" he asked. "Do you want us to undress you?"

Warren blinked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment and then blushed. "Um, yes?"

"It's not a trick question," Elliot told him gently. "We'll only go as far as you want us to. If you want to just stop here we can, but if you want to get undressed and move to the bedroom we can do that as well. Just remember we won't do anything unless you want us to and you can ask us to stop at any point."

Warren breathed deeply and smiled. "I know. I don't know how far I want to go yet, but I'd like to go to bed with both of you and find out."

Joe grinned. "Good. We'd like that too." He stood up and held his hand out. "Come on, Warren."

Standing up and taking his hand Warren smiled back and then looked over his shoulder at Elliot. "You too, Elliot. I want to be in the middle again. I love feeling the two of you surrounding me."

Joe led him by the hand upstairs to the bedroom with Elliot following them. Once there he turned to face him again and slowly peeled his t-shirt over his head. When Elliot started exploring Warren's chest again, he knelt down in front of him and unlaced his sneakers. Guiding Warren to lean on his shoulder, he lifted first one foot and then the other, taking his shoes and socks off. Then he ran his hands up Warren's legs until they were resting on his hips.

"Wait!" Warren said. "Why am I the only one getting undressed here? I've been fantasising about you both for ages. I want to see what you look like too."

Elliot and Joe exchanged a look and then smiled. Joe stood up and Elliot stepped away so that Warren could see both of them. Elliot went first, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it to the floor and toeing his shoes off as well. Pulling Warren with him, he sat on the bed, nibbling on his neck as they turned to watch Joe.

"Am I the floor show now?" Joe asked, laughing.

"Do you want us to throw dollar bills or are you just going to get undressed?" Warren asked with a grin.

"Do you have any money?" Joe chuckled.

"Elliot will lend it to me, won't you?" he asked, looking up at him.

Elliot smiled fondly and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, passing it over to Warren. "Here you go, but Joe's cheap. He'll strip for us without needing money. He's an exhibitionist."

Joe stuck his tongue out but didn't deny it. Instead he rolled his sleeves back down and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't take it off immediately; instead he left it hanging open and kicked his shoes off. Bending over, he pulled his socks off as well and then ran his hands up his legs as he stood up. He unfastened his belt and pulled it out of the belt loops, tossing it to one side.

"Do you want me to stop there or should I keep going?" he asked Warren with a small smile.

He leaned back into Elliot's arms and grinned. "Hell no, I want to see everything. After all I might not want to stick around if I don't like what I see."

Joe laughed. "Oh I see, it's like that is it, brat?" He unfastened his pants and wriggled his hips so that they would slide over his hips and down to the ground. Stepping out of them, he stood there in just his boxers. "You two need to lose some more clothing before I go any further," he told them.

Blushing a little, Warren determinedly stood up and unfastened his jeans, bending over as he pulled them off. "Better?"

Joe smiled slowly and pulled him close, kissing him again and running his hands over his ass, pressing their cotton-covered erections against one another for the first time. "Much better." He looked over at Elliot. "Your turn now." He waited until Elliot had stood up and pulled Warren over to the bed so they could lie down and watch. Warren shivered at the feeling of Joe pressed up against him along their entire bodies.

Joe had seen Elliot undress many times before so he chose to watch Warren instead. He was so young, almost too young, but he was obviously very eager to be here and Joe wasn't going to let him go just because of what people might think. He nibbled on Warren's neck, loving the way he wriggled and pressed up against him as he did so. And then Elliot was there as well, rubbing up against Warren's ass and pushing him even closer to Joe.

Warren didn't know what he wanted to do next. He had the two men he'd been fantasising about all week, longer if he was honest, surrounding him and all he could feel was bare skin and muscles and he wanted to run his hands over everything all at once.

Elliot couldn't resist any longer and slipped his hands inside Warren's shorts, tugging them down and off and then sliding back up slowly. When Warren pressed into his touch he pulled his own off as well and rubbed up against him, letting him feel his hard cock pressed against his naked ass.

"You feel so good, Warren," he whispered, sliding one hand between Warren and Joe to stroke Warren's cock.

Warren shivered at the feeling of Elliot's cock pressing between his cheeks. He wanted them both but he was nervous all of a sudden.

Joe pulled his own boxers down and then kissed Warren softly. "Just relax, we're not going to do anything you don't want us to."

Warren wriggled again and smirked up at him, pretending to be more confident than he actually was. "Who says there's anything I don't want you to do?"

Laughing, Joe kissed him thoroughly, exploring his mouth slowly. "Well, then why don't we start with you touching me while Elliot strokes you, and we'll see what happens?"

He thrust into Elliot's hand with a moan and then reached down to touch Joe for the first time. It felt so different to be holding someone else's cock instead of his own, but when Joe closed his eyes and jerked forwards involuntarily, he smiled. Watching Joe react like that because of him was almost as good as the way Elliot was making him feel.

Resting his head on Joe's shoulder, he kept thrusting into Elliot's hand as he stroked Joe, hesitantly at first and then more confidently as Joe reacted to his touch. He bit his lip, trying to hold back as Elliot kept touching him but he couldn't stop himself from coming. Elliot's touch was just too good and he'd been wanting this all week. He cried out and shot his came over Elliot's hand and Joe's stomach. For a moment he just lay there, leaning against Joe as Elliot kissed his neck and shoulder gently. Then Joe twitched and he remembered that he was supposed to be doing something.

He pushed Elliot back and slid further down Joe's body so he was level with his erection. Looking up at Joe, along his body, he asked, "Can I?"

Joe groaned. "You can do anything you want, Warren. We want you to be able to explore."

"Good," Warren said with a grin, leaning forwards and sticking his tongue out to see what Joe tasted like.

Joe groaned, as much at the sight of Warren poking his tongue out and carefully touching the tip of it to his cock as the way it felt. Emboldened by that sound, Warren leaned forwards and licked him from root to tip. He opened his mouth and carefully wrapped his lips around the head but once he'd done that he wasn't sure what to do next.

Seeing Warren's problem, Elliot leaned closer. "Rub your tongue against the underside," he suggested softly. "Keep your teeth covered and see if you can slide lower." Joe moaned and clutched at Warren's hair and he grinned around his mouthful. "Now suck on it and slide back up," Elliot whispered. "Try humming softly."

Warren followed Elliot's suggestions and Joe thrust up, trying to get deeper into his mouth. He knew he shouldn't, that Warren was new at this and he might choke him, but he couldn't help himself. Reaching around Warren, Elliot held Joe's hips down.

"Just keep doing what you are, Warren," he said. "You're doing really well."

Warren blushed but did as he was told. Watching Joe lose control and not be able to stay still was making him feel really powerful. He hummed again and Joe gasped his name. He pulled back hurriedly as Joe came, swallowing some of it but coughing as there was more than he expected. He rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth, trying to capture the stray drops and looked up at Joe, embarrassed.

"Sorry," he said. "You surprised me."

Joe was breathing heavily but he smiled down at Warren, reaching out to pull him up for a gentle kiss. "Nothing to be sorry for, Warren. That was fantastic." He kissed him again. "Now are you ready for Elliot to teach you something new?"

Warren looked nervous again but nodded. "Whatever you want to show me."

Joe smiled and Elliot pressed up behind Warren again, rubbing his still hard cock against his ass. "Don't worry, Warren, I'm not going to try and make love to you yet. We need to take our time with that and I'm far too turned on right now."

Warren shivered at the hoarse whisper in his ear. "OK... Do you want me to suck you?"

Elliot ran his hands possessively over Warren's chest and stomach. "I have something else to try if you want to Warren. Open your legs for me." When Warren did as he asked, confused because Elliot had said he wasn't going to make love to him yet. Slipping his cock between Warren's legs he encouraged him to close them again, trapping his cock between them. As Joe tilted Warren's face up for another kiss, Elliot started to thrust, the head of his cock rubbing against Warren's ball sack and making him moan in surprise.

Joe wrapped his arms around him, giving Warren something to brace against as Elliot kept thrusting. Soon Warren was clinging to him and pushing back eagerly as Elliot thrust forwards. Joe could feel that he was getting hard again and nipped at his ear lobe. "That's it, Warren, just relax and let Elliot make you feel good."

Warren groaned and buried his face in Joe's neck. He'd never imagined anything like this, but it felt so good. Elliot was gripping his hips tightly, probably leaving bruises, but Warren didn't care. He wanted this to go on forever. Suddenly Elliot squeezed him even tighter and he felt a warm, wetness as Elliot came with an inarticulate cry.

He could barely move with Joe and Elliot holding onto him but he was still hard. He wriggled as much as he could, trying to rub his cock against Joe's hip. He felt a hand in his hair and Joe pulled his head back so he could kiss him again, hungrily, possessively, and then he felt Joe's hand on his cock. That was all he needed to make him come again.

Elliot pulled away from him and he sighed softly. He didn't want to let go of either of them. Pressing a light kiss to his temple, Elliot eased out of the bed and went into the bathroom to get a damp cloth to clean the three of them up with. He rolled Warren onto his back and couldn't help but smile at the goofy, satisfied look on his face. He kissed him again and brushed the cloth over his groin, cleaning him up. Then Joe took the cloth and cleaned himself up as well, sitting up and tossing it back in the general direction of the bathroom door.

Warren chuckled softly. Joe had lots of rules about keeping the place tidy normally, so it was pretty funny watching him do that. Joe grumbled under his breath at him and kissed him again. He picked the comforter up from the floor where it had ended up and pulled it over the three of them, Elliot and Joe again snuggling Warren between them.

"Go to sleep, short stuff," Elliot told him. "You about wore us out."

He wiggled around, getting comfortable and pulling Elliot's arm over his waist as he curled up with his head on Joe's shoulder. "'kay," he said softly, closing his eyes and yawning widely. "Was good. We can do it again in the morning."


End file.
